Where's Poppet?
by ExplosionsAreSuperFun
Summary: "Where's poppet?" Missy asked, cutting him off. "I don't see her anywhere." The Doctor bit his tongue to keep the words he wanted to say from tumbling out. The Doctor doesn't want to tell Missy where Clara is, or in which Missy finds out Clara's dead.


There was a bright flash, the smell of ozone, and a Scottish squeal. The Doctor didn't bother to ask who it was.

"Well, hello there handsome," Missy purred, smoothing out her dress as she walked over to the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning to her.

"Well, hello there Missy, how are you?" Missy imitated. "Oh, I'm just peachy. Thanks for asking." She answered herself, sending the Doctor a look. "See, it's not hard to be civil."

The Doctor snorted.

"What do you want?" he asked, glancing at the TARDIS monitor before pushing it away. "Obviously you want something or you wouldn't be here-"

"Where's poppet?" Missy asked, cutting him off as she looked around. "I don't see her anywhere. Is she in the loo?"

The Doctor frowned, lips pressed in a firm line. He pressed the buttons on the console aggressively. "No," he bit out.

"Well, where is she? I was planning on taking her to have a girl's day out," Missy said, starting to wander.

"Don't touch that," the Doctor snapped, grabbing his guitar from the Time Lady, setting it back on the stand. She frowned at him, a pout to her lips. "Joy kill," she muttered, turning to look at something else.

"Are you going to tell me where poppet is or are you just going to stand there and frown like the grumpy old man you are?" Missy asked after a moment, quickly bored with going through his things.

The Doctor's scowl deepened.

"Oh," Missy gasped, bounding over to the Doctor. "Did you two have a spat?" He didn't answer. "Oh please," she continued a twinkle in her eye. "Do tell, I always wondered what it'd look like if you two fought and here I go and miss it." She sighed dramatically throwing her arms in the air.

"But really," she started, a gleam in her eye, "did she throw something at you? Did you insult her again?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He breathed a bit heavier, trying to control himself. He couldn't help it as he flipped a lever a bit harder than usual.

"You really don't know how to talk to women, do you?" Missy sighed, leaning against the console. "Then again, I suppose you never did."

The Time Lord remained silent, biting his tongue to keep the words he wanted to say from tumbling out.

"Fine," Missy said, pushing herself off the console. "I hope you'll excuse me while I go find poppet since you won't open that big, Scottish mouth of yours-"

"She's not here Missy!" He blurted out, glaring at the woman angrily. "She isn't here anymore!"

"Then where is she?" Missy asked, eyes flickering across the Doctor's features, slightly wary of the man.

"She's dead!" he growled. "She's dead, are you happy now? How many times did you try to kill her? Well, now she is! Are you happy?" He asked, shooting her an accusing glare. "You got me all to yourself, isn't that what you wanted?"

He turned his back to Missy, hands resting on the console, head bowed. "She's dead," he said quietly, voice breaking.

Missy stood there for a moment, not sure how to react. Poppet couldn't really be dead. She just couldn't. Missy couldn't help it as a feeling of dread washed over her. Clara was really dead, truly, properly dead. Missy knew she had tried to kill her maybe once or twice (and by once or twice she means a couple dozen times), but it was all in the spirit of fun and games. She never meant to kill Clara, did she?

The Time Lady couldn't help as the memories flew through her head.

* * *

 _"_ _You're my companion now," Missy said happily, skipping into the TARDIS._

 _"_ _Um, no I'm not," Clara argued, staring at the woman as if she had grown another head. "And how did you even get in here-"_

 _"_ _Shh," Missy cut her off, placing a finger to Clara's lips. "There's no use in arguing." Missy said, smiling. "I've already made up my mind."_

 _"_ _Made up your mind?"Clara asked, swatting her hand away. "Do I not get a say in this?"_

 _Missy pretended to think for a moment. "No," she replied happily. "Now, then I've taken the liberty of making you a room," the Time Lady started, walking towards the TARDIS doors. "I hope you like mice, I think I saw a couple, but don't worry. They make excellent company-"_

 _"_ _Hold on a bloody minute," Clara said, folding her arms crossly. "Who says I'm coming with you? I'm happy enough being the Doctor's companion thank you-"_

 _Missy smiled sweetly and the next thing Clara knew there was a blaster under her chin, and Missy's smile had gone slightly maniacal._

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry, poppet." Missy hummed, leading Clara though the TARDIS doors. "You and I are going to have the grandest of times."_

 _It took the Doctor two days to find them._ _She didn't even have enough time to show Clara the death ray she was building._ _He was always such a party pooper._

* * *

 _"_ _We're going to be best friends," Missy sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Clara in a crushing hug._

 _"_ _You turned my boyfriend into a Cyberman," Clara started, sighing. "You stuffed me in a Dalek. You tried to kill me, on numerous occasions." She tried to pry herself from the Time Lady's grasp. "I'm pretty sure we're not best friend material."_

 _"_ _Oh hush," Missy shushed, patting her head lovingly. "You and I are going to be wonderful friends. The past is in the past, let's not bring that up."_

 _"_ _You tired to kill me," Clara huffed, "do you not understand the seriousness of that?"_

 _"_ _I looooove you!" Missy insisted, squeezing her tighter. "And don't worry about all that. I forgive you, poppet."_

 _"_ _You forgive me-" Clara started, staring up in unbelief at the Time Lady._

 _"Yes, yes, I forgive you poppet." She smiled down at the human._

 _"You," Missy said, bopping Clara's nose, "are my best friend and nothing you are ever going to do can change that." Clara felt the cool, familiar metal of Missy's blaster under her chin. "Now be a good girl and hug me back."_

 _Clara sighed, wrapping her arms around the Time Lady._

* * *

 _"_ _Your homicidal best friend keeps on trying to kill me!" Clara huffed, pointing a finger towards the Doctor._

 _"_ _What do you want me to do about it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the TARDIS monitor. "And who said she was my best friend?"_

 _"_ _Oi!" Missy protested. "I take offense to that," she said, eyes flickering between Clara and the Doctor. "I take offense to both of those things." She walked up to the console, boots clicking against the floor._

 _"_ _You two can be so mean," she said, taking out a handkerchief and patting her eyes. "I don't think you realize all the hurt you cause me."_

 _"_ _How does she keep doing that?" Clara asked the Doctor._

 _"_ _Doing what?" Missy asked, appearing next to Clara._

 _"_ _Doing that," Clara said, motioning to the Time Lady, "Just appearing places, especially in here." The human looked over to the Doctor, "I thought you had safe guards and security and all that?"_

 _The Doctor just shrugged, "You'll get used to it."_

 _"_ _Oh I hope so," Missy said, pinching Clara's cheek. "I'd hate to scare you every time I decided to stop by, poppet." The Time Lady stalked off down the hallway, humming some tune to herself._

 _"_ _When will she leave?" Clara groaned._

 _"_ _With her?" the Doctor said. "No way of knowing."_

* * *

Missy snapped out of her thoughts, closing her eyes briefly. Clara Oswald was really gone. The Time Lady took a step towards the Doctor, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, trying to ignore the tears that started to collect in her eyes. _This is not happening_ , she told herself. _I don't feel emotion. I'm a psychopath._ She knew she was lying.

"Thank you," the Doctor answered hoarsely, his head still bowed, eyes closed.

She doesn't know how long she stood there next to him, silently consoling her friend, if you could even call them that. It was confusing, one moment they're best pals and the next they're trying to kill one another (mostly on her part, but who pays attention to that?). Eventually he stood, straitening his red velvet coat, acting as if it never happened. Of course it didn't.

"How do you fancy a trip to Barcelona?" he asked, smiling down at the Time Lady.

Missy squealed with delight.

"Does this mean I can get a nose-less puppy?"

"No!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another short thing I wrote. This is the first time I've ever posted anything with Missy. I never realized how much I enjoyed writing her. Tell me what you think!**

 **Reviews are food for the writer's soul!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.**_


End file.
